


Promise

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Both planets are alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Empire, Guard Kuro, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, prince lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: It was like every morning before. Keyword: was.





	Promise

"Run and don't ever look back!"  
-Kuro x Lance x Lotor

Lance woke up slowly to the warmth of his two lovers, one on either side of him. Lotor had his right arm over Lance's chest and his head on Lance's right shoulder. Kuro was on the other side, left arm wrapped around Lance's waist protectively. Their free hands were locked together on top of Lance's head.

Lance beamed to himself after he woke up. They were all in only their boxers in Lotor's bedroom of the royal castle.

Lance reached his hands up and cupped both of his sleeping lovers' faces. The other two began to stir after a few minutes.

"Morning beautiful." Lotor said, lifting his head up and kissing Lance's cheek. Lance beamed and looked at Lotor fondly.

"Good morning handsome." He purred. Lotor chuckled and grabbed Lance's jaw gently. The Galran prince tilted the Altean's head carefully and then pulled him into a lazy kiss.

"Don't hog him." Kuro grumbled a few moments later, pawing at Lance's abdomen lightly so he wouldn't cut the smallest male's stomach. Lotor snickered but released Lance from the kiss.

"Don't be so needy." He teased. Kuro rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. Lance huffed a laugh and pulled Kuro into an equally lazy kiss.

"Why do you both always argue? There's plenty of me to go around." Lance said once the kiss was broke. They both partes their lips to speak but then an alarm went off. All three of them rushed to get up, Kuro and Lotor getting into their armor. Lance pulled on his armor, a much thicker padding to accommodate for his smaller body.

"You know where to meet us." Lotor told Lance before kissing him sweetly.

"Always." Lance promised and then was kissed by Kuro. "I love you both."

"We love you too." They said at the same time before running out of their room with their swords and guns.

~

"Lotor! Kuro!" Lance called out before yelping when the intruder that had a hold of him bent his arm further back. Lance screwed his eyes shut, preparing for the pain that would surely take over his arm in a few seconds. But then there was a gunshot and the pressure left his arm. The brunet shook out his arm and looked up in time to see his lovers running to him.

Kuro pulled Lance to his feet and let him to the hidden escape tunnel in the wall. Lotor opened the passage and grabbed Lance's free hand. "You have to run." Kuro said.

"Come with me." Lance pleaded, trying to pull the two closer. Lotor looked like he wanted to cry and Kuro gave a sad smile.

"You know why can't."

Lance whimpered when his two lovers pushed him into the tunnel. Lotor closed the passage and Lance pounded on the closed entrance uselessly. Tears blurred his vision but he reluctantly turned and started running through the passage.

_"Promise you'll think about saving yourself first before us?"_

_"....I promise."_

A promise was a promise.


End file.
